In the production process of a smart card with a chip, information needs to be written into the chip, this operation is called as “chip writing”, and the operation of chip writing is completed by chip writing equipment. The chip writing equipment generally includes a card issuing device, a card conveying line, a chip writing device and a card receiving device, wherein with reference to FIG. 1, the card conveying line is mainly composed of a card conveying track 11 and a card conveying mechanism, and a clamping groove for guiding and positioning a card 1 is formed in the card conveying track 11; the card conveying mechanism is generally in two forms of roller conveying and synchronous belt conveying, wherein the synchronous belt conveying form has wider application due to the advantages of high efficiency and high stability; and the card conveying mechanism is mainly composed of a synchronous conveying belt 2 and dial teeth 2-1 arranged on the synchronous conveying belt 2, and the dial teeth 2-1 push the card 1 to move in the clamping groove. The chip writing device mainly has a turntable type structure or a laminated structure.
In the turntable type structure, a plurality of chip writing units are arranged in the circumferential direction of a turntable, and each chip writing unit takes charge of the chip writing operation of a card; the turntable rotates intermittently during working, one of the chip writing units arrives at a position superposed with the card conveying line when the turntable rotates once, and the position is called as a “card access position”; and then the card conveying mechanism pushes out the card which has been subjected to card writing processing in the chip writing unit at the card access position, and conveys a new card into the chip writing unit, thus realizing continuous cycle operation.
See FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. In the laminated structure, a plurality of laminated chip writing units 4 are arranged in a linear distribution manner in the vertical direction, these chip writing units 4 move intermittently along the vertical direction during working, one of the chip writing units 4 arrives at a card access position 9 when moving once, and the synchronous conveying belt 2 pushes out the card 1 which has been subjected to card writing processing in the chip writing unit 4 at the card access position 9 and conveys a new card 1 into the chip writing unit 4, thus realizing continuous cycle operation. The synchronous conveying belt 2 moves circularly and gradually along an annular locus during working, the upper part of the synchronous conveying belt 2 is a working part. 2-2 actually pushing the card 1, the dial teeth 2-1 thereon are called as working dial teeth 2-11, and these working dial teeth 2-11 push the card 1 to gradually move in the card conveying track; and the lower part is a return part 2-3, and the dial teeth 2-1 thereon are called as return dial teeth 2-12.
See FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. In the laminated chip writing device, the working dial teeth 2-11 of the synchronous conveying belt 2 pass through the chip writing units 4 during working so that the card 1 can be pushed into or pushed out of the chip writing units 4, which requires that the clearance 4-1 in the vertical direction of each chip writing unit 4 must be higher than the dial teeth 2-1; meanwhile, it also requires that the position of the chip writing unit 4 arriving at the card access position 9 in the vertical direction must correspond to the positions of the working dial teeth 2-11 (namely the positions where the working dial teeth 2-11 can pass without collision) when the chip writing unit 4 moves once along the vertical direction; and to ensure that the return dial teeth 2-12 on the return part 2-3 at the lower part of the synchronous conveying belt 2 can also smoothly pass through the laminated chip writing device, it requires that the positions of the return dial teeth 2-12 in the height direction must correspond to the position of a certain chip writing unit 4 when the chip writing unit 4 moves once along the vertical direction, so that the return dial teeth 2-12 can also smoothly pass through the clearance 4-1 of the chip writing unit 4. In practical production, the laminated chip writing device has the following shortcomings:
1, it requires that the parameters including the height of the clearance 4-1 in each chip writing unit 4 in the laminated chip writing device, the distance between two chip writing units 4, the distance when each chip writing unit 4 moves once and the like must be set according to the vertical distance of the working dial teeth 2-11 and the return dial teeth 2-12 in the synchronous conveying belt 2, and when the synchronous conveying belt 2 stops, the laminated chip writing device must be positioned between two working dial teeth 2-11 and two return dial teeth 2-12, otherwise, collision easily happens, so that it is difficult in design, installation, debugging, control and other aspects; in practical production, the synchronous conveying belt 2 may be lengthened after being used for long time, so that when the synchronous conveying belt 2 stops, the stop positions of the return dial teeth 2-12 are changed, and the return dial teeth 2-12 collide with the chip writing unit 4.
2. Because the clearance 4-1 in each chip writing unit 4 must be higher than the dial teeth 2-1, the distance between the adjacent chip writing units 4 is difficult to further shorten, and the structure is incompact.